Rebellious Love
by xCherryStarAngelx
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran come from completely different worlds. She's the daughter of an evil and cruel dictator. He's the leader of the rebels. How will these two fall in love?


Rebellious Love

By: xCherryStarAngelx

Chapter One :

Of Dreams and Meetings

Thick white fog swirled around her, obscuring her vision. Urgently she groped around for something. 'He's got to be here somewhere,' she thought worriedly. Suddenly, a warm, strong hand grasped her wrist, making her gasp with surprise. Her gaze met a man with gorgeous amber eyes and messy chestnut hair.

"Oh," she sounded relieved, "It's you." He smiled down at her lovingly.

"What do you mean, oh it's you, Sakura? Don't you love me more than that?" the man said playfully, wrapping his arms around her. She felt her breath catch.

"Of course I do. I was worried you…you were gone," she murmured softly, looking up at him. He chuckled gently.

"There's no worry about that. I'll always be here for you, Sakura."

"_I'll always be here for you, Sakura..."_

Sakura Kinomoto woke up with a start. Her bright emerald eyes were wide and her short auburn hair was all over the place. She had just had _the _dream again… the one were she saw this amber-eyed man with the cute messy hair. This was about the fifth time it had happened.

There came a sudden knocking at the door. "Come in," Sakura muttered sleepily. A purple-haired girl with amethyst eyes entered, carrying a tray laden with breakfast.

"Hey, Tomoyo," Sakura greeted her friend, who was also her maid, cheerfully. Tomoyo smiled at the cheerful girl and said, "Hello, Miss."

Sakura frowned slightly. Everyone knew she hated it when people addressed her as Miss. "Call me Sakura, Tomoyo," Sakura smiled warmly at Tomoyo. "Of course, Sa- Sakura," Tomoyo nodded," You really ought to eat up. Master Fujitaka wishes to speak with you."

Sakura quickly changed from her nightgown into her pink silk gown with cherry blossoms embroidered on it. She sat down to breakfast and with amazing speed devoured everything on the tray. She hadn't eaten since yesterday noon; she had skipped dinner on account of the "suitor ball" her father had held. Sakura hated the thought of marrying an old but rich man with barely any teeth left who only liked her wealth and looks. But that was exactly the type of person her father wanted her to marry.

Sakura was jerked out of her thoughts by Tomoyo, who was nervously wringing her hands. "I believe Master Fujitaka is waiting for you, Miss Sakura," Tomoyo forgot what Sakura had said about calling her 'Miss.' Sakura nodded vaguely and stood up, brushing out her dress. "I'm going," she called after her shoulder, walking away. Tomoyo watched the dictator's daughter's retreating figure with a sigh. Poor Sakura. She hated her life in the palace as the evil, cruel dictator of Clow's daughter.

Sakura walked down the hallway silently, thinking about the past. How happy her family had been then! Nadeshiko's death had brought much pain and sorrow. She sighed sadly as she thought of her father. He wasn't really mean. He was just extremely pained by his wife's death and was still not over her. He rarely ever smiled anymore. He was all bitterness and sorrow and cruelness. Fujitaka used to be a kind man, but bitterness had taken over him and now he was cruel and mean and treated the people of Clow poorly. It really was no wonder the people hated him.

Just then, Sakura arrived at the throne room. Her father sat haughtily upon the golden throne and her older brother, Touya, stood proudly and coldly to the right of his father.

"Good morning, Father," Sakura curtsied politely to her father.

"Good morning, dear child," her father replied.

"Morning, kaijuu," Touya said playfully, quickly dodging Sakura's oncoming stomp on his foot.

"I'm not a KAIJUU!" Sakura screamed at her brother. Fujitaka watched his children with an amused expression on his face.

"That's enough, Sakura, Touya," Fujitaka looked over Sakura, still fuming, and Touya, who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"And you called me here for?" Sakura asked Fujitaka sweetly.

"It's about time you were married, or at least engaged," Fujitaka stated sternly, "You are already nearly 17, are you not?"

"Yes, Father," Sakura nodded meekly.

"I was married when I turned 16 and your mother-" Fujitaka faltered.

"Do you have any suitors in mind for me, Father?" Sakura inquired.

"The Crown Prince Seisho seems very well educated and handsome," her father stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Yes, I believe the Crown Prince would do." With that, Fujitaka waved his daughter away.

Sakura's footsteps echoed loudly against the hall's marble floor. She didn't want to marry this Seisho guy. For all she knew, he might be an old drooling man already.

"Miss Sakura! Miss!" came Tomoyo's frantic cry.

"What is it, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"The soldiers have caught a group of rebels hiding in the forest and they're bringing them to the palace, Miss!" Tomoyo cried excitedly, knowing her mistress's interest in the brave rebels who had enough courage to fight against Dictator Kinomoto.

"Really? Are they here in the palace? Show me them!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes suddenly filled with excitement, her dismal steps replaced with bouncy ones.

"All I know is that the rebels are to be taken to Dungeon 5," Tomoyo hung her head a bit ashamedly. She shouldn't have excited Miss Sakura so.

"That's great Tomoyo! I'll go down and visit them!" Sakura jumped around happily. Finally, _finally_ she would be able to meet some rebels. She was very interested in them, and she had seriously considered running away from her miserable life as a dictator's daughter and becoming a rebel. Sakura wanted to do whatever she could for her people. She knew life was not easy for them.

"Um, Miss, won't your father get mad if you try to visit them?" Tomoyo asked nervously. Sakura spun around, her eyes losing their radiant shine.

"Right," Sakura muttered sadly. She was always being watched by someone, anyone. She was never alone. Not to mention, that Captain/General Yukito Tsukishiro was always following Sakura whenever he had spare time. How could her brother stand having Tsukishiro as a best friend?

"But maybe…."Tomoyo started. She hated to see her friend so sad. Sakura's head snapped up.

"Maybe what?" she asked.

"Maybe I could lend you my maid's outfit and you could sneak…" before Tomoyo could even finish her sentence, she found herself being hugged- if you could call being tackled to the floor hugged- by an extremely happy Sakura.

"Thanks SOOO much Tomoyo! You're such a great friend!" Sakura squealed loudly, causing everyone near them to stare at the two girls.

"No problem, Miss. It's my pleasure," Tomoyo replied weakly. Sakura grabbed her hand and started dragging her friend to her bedchamber…

----------------------------------------

A man with chestnut hair and amber eyes walked stiffly, his arms held behind his back by a gruff-looking soldier with the dictator's insignia on his uniform.

"Are we nearly there yet?" the chestnut-haired man asked almost lazily.

"Shut up and keep on walking," the soldier replied none too politely.

"No need to snap," the man said, amused.

"Syaoran, we're nearly there," another man with blue-black hair and navy eyes informed his friend.

"How do you know that, Eriol?" the first man with chestnut hair asked.

"If you haven't noticed, the palace is right in front of us," the navy-eyed man nodded toward the palace, which was _indeed_ right in front of them. Syaoran groaned.

"Great…" he muttered.

----------------------------------------

Sakura smoothed out her rough maid's skirt uncertainly.

"Are you _sure_ no one will recognize me in this?" she asked Tomoyo nervously.

"I'm sure," Tomoyo soothed her friend. She herself was wearing a plain peasant's blouse with a billowy skirt.

"Will you come with me?" Sakura turned to face her friend. Tomoyo nodded.

"Well, then let's go!" Sakura smiled cheerfully. The two of them set off for Dungeon 5.

----------------------------------------

The soldiers shoved the rebels into Dungeon 5 rather relieved.

"Your food and water will be delivered 3 times a day," one soldier told the rebels. Then, the soldiers left.

"This is great," Syaoran complained to his associate rebels.

"Stop complaining. I'm sure we'll get out of here soon," Eriol said cheerfully.

----------------------------------------

Sakura and Tomoyo skipped happily all the way down to Dungeon 5. They were nearly there when Sakura skipped right into a certain gray-haired silver-eyed snow bunny captain.

"Yukito! Eh, hi! How's it going?" Sakura smiled nervously at Touya's best friend.

"Miss Sakura. I am pretty well. Where do you think you are going?" Yukito asked coldly.

"Eh, no-nowhere! Well, see you around!" Sakura started walking around Yukito.

"Wait, Miss!" Yukito called after her. But Sakura had already vanished, along with that maid, Tomoyo.

"That was close," Sakura gasped, placing a hand over her heart. Tomoyo nodded, trying to regain her breath. The two of them set off again at a brisk pace. Soon, they reached the old dungeon door. _Here goes_, thought Sakura, slowly pushing the heavy door open. The two walked down the musty hallway leading to Dungeon 5.

----------------------------------------

"Hey, look!" Eriol whispered noisily to Syaoran.

"What?" Syaoran asked, rather bored.

"Two fine girls are walking our way!" Eriol peered out the small cell window. Syaoran groaned. Now what?

----------------------------------------

Sakura felt more and more apprehensive as she and Tomoyo approached the cell. Already, she could see several men sitting around inside.

"Hey," she whispered nervously to one of the closest ones. He had blue-black hair and navy eyes, with round glasses. Tomoyo blushed looking at him.

"Hello, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa," the man replied pleasantly. Tomoyo blushed even more.

"Well, um," Sakura started nervously.

"What do you want?" another man in the corner with chestnut hair asked her coldly. He looked up. Sakura gasped as she saw his amber eyes.

The man from her dreams……….

A/N: Well, that's the end of Chappy One! Pleez review! I no it sucks, but this is my first fanfic! How do u spell Yukito's last name? Yes, do flame if you must. It tells me what you think. Anyway, ta-ta for now!

- xCherryStarAngelx


End file.
